Dehumidifiers are known in the prior art. A compressor delivers hot compressed refrigerant gas. A condenser receives the refrigerant gas from the compressor and condenses same to hot refrigerant liquid. An expansion device receives the refrigerant liquid from the condenser and expands same to drop the temperature and pressure of the liquid. An evaporator receives the cool liquid refrigerant from the expansion device and evaporates same to cold gas refrigerant, which is returned to the compressor to complete the refrigeration cycle. Air flow is directed across the evaporator to cool the air below the dew point such that water vapor in the air is condensed to liquid to dehumidify the air. The dehumidified air is then directed across the condenser to warm the air.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward improved performance and efficiency in a dehumidifier.